


Moved In.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Buck moves in with Eddie the two men find out that they have less and less alone time together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Moved In.

Moving in with Eddie had been amazing. Getting to wake up every day, almost every day, with the man he loved was amazing. Getting to help make Chris breakfast and get him to school, was something he was surprised to like as much as he did. But it had taken some getting used to.

The Diaz household did things a little differently to how Buck had when he lived alone, and he had to learn how to get used it.

It wasn’t necessarily the big things, no it was the little things. The stuff like Saturday movie night and Friday takeaway’s. Buck had never done any of that as a kid and he had never done it with anyone else he had lived with. And Buck quickly found that while it took a little while to get used to it, he still loved it.

He loved almost everything about living with the Diaz family, the one thing he did not like though, was the fact that he and his boyfriend no longer got any kind of alone time.

Back when Buck used to live in his own apartment, they could always go there if they ever wanted time for just the two of them. But now they lived in the same place and there was no longer anywhere for them to go. And their sex life was starting to show it.

“Fuck.” Eddie swore as he let his head fall onto Buck’s chest, the sound of his son calling for him echoing through the house. “I will be back in a minute.” Eddie promised the other man as he pushed himself up from the bed.

“Hurry back.” Buck agreed with a small nod, watching the other man go with a small smirk on his face.

The smirk slipped almost as soon as Eddie was out of the room, a small frown taking its place. He doubted they were going to continue with their activities when Eddie got back. Chris calling for his father at this time at night normally meant that he had a nightmare, and it was more than likely that Eddie would either sit with his son until the boy got back to sleep or bring him into their room.

“Sorry.” Eddie apologised almost half an hour later as he walked back into their room. “I didn’t think I would be gone for that long.”

“It’s okay.” Buck promised as he looked up from his phone, a small smile on his face. “Chris needed you.”

“I’m going to make this up to you.” Eddie promised as he moved down to sit on his side of the bed. “I will, I promise.”

“I know you will Edd’s.” Buck agreed with a small nod reaching over to place his hand on Eddie’s leg.

“How about in a week or two we go away just the two of us for a whole weekend.” Eddie suggested having been thinking this over in his head for the last few days. “We can get some to babysit and it will be just us, no interruptions, no having to be quite.”

“That sounds really nice.” Buck nodded leaning up to place a small kiss on the other man’s lips. “I would love to do that with you Eddie Diaz.”

“Good. I will get it all sorted, you don’t have to worry about anything. Got it.” Eddie gave the younger man a look and Buck nodded in agreement only a second later. “Feel like getting back to where we were earlier.”

“Yeah.” Buck agreed with a small nod before he leant forward to kiss his boyfriend again. “I defiantly would like to get back to where we were.”

**********************************************************************************

“This was really nice.” Buck told his boyfriend about two weeks later, as he laid with his head resting on the older man’s chest both of them naked and laying in the bed of some fancy hotel room.

“It was.” Eddie agreed with a small nod running his hand up and down Buck’s back. “I love you Buck.”

“I love you too.” Buck leaned up to place a small kiss on the other man’s lips. “Thank you for planning all of this. I really needed a weekend away just the two of us after last week.”

“Of course. I enjoyed this as much as you did.” Eddie assured him smiling down at the younger man. Feeling so much love for Buck right now. “I did kind of have a question I wanted to ask you.”

“What question?” Buck asked his smile just as big as Eddie’s was, pretty sure he was already aware of the question he was about to be asked.

“I wanted to do this a little differently but I didn’t think you want something too out there. But I love you Even Buckley and I really want to spend the rest of my life you so will you do me the amazing honour of becoming my husband?” Eddie could feel the nerves starting to build up, he was pretty sure that the younger man would say yes to him but there was still a small part of him that was terrified he had missed something and in a couple seconds he would have a broken heart.

“Of course I will marry you Eddie.” Buck leaned up to kiss the other man, his smile having somehow grown even bigger. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
